


Crazy Together

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Ted Wheeler, Child Abuse, Crying, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Karen Wheeler, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Ted Wheeler Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: It's been six months since battle at starcourt mall and in those six months mike has slowly drifted away from his freinds
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Karen Wheeler & Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set six months after the battle at starcourt mall but hopper and Billy didint die and will and his famly didn't move away

Seeing mike in a sweater used to make will smile now it just makes him sad and worried for his freind seeing mike taking books out of his locker while drowning in his clothes with an empty expression just makes will want to cuddle him up and ask him what's wrong but he knows mike would just push him away because thats all he ever does now he doesn't talk to anyone anymore even not eleven. 

It was hard for eleven because she didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to them will had heard her cry to hopper asking why mike wouldn't talk her and why he never smiled anymore hopper never knew what to say so he would just hold her.

"You can stop looking over its a lost cause " will jumps and turns to find max behind him

"I'm worried about him" will says 

"Why he clearly doesn't need you or us anymore " max says angrily 

Her and mike were never the closest of freinds but she cared for him and was hurt that he shut her out.

"You don't mean that " Will says quietly 

"We've tried to be there for him will for the past six months we've tried if he needed us he would've talk to us"

"Yeah well maybe there's a reason he won't talk but that doesn't mean he doesn't need us" will snaps.

He imeadietly regrets snapping when he sees her face fall 

"I'm sorry I snapped I know your just trying to help maybe your right maybe he doesn't need us but I can't just stop caring about him "

"You think I don't care to will because I do but I can't just wait around for mike to talk to us again " she says placing a hand on his shoulder 

The bell rings and everyone starts heading of to their lessons.

"I've gotta get to class" max says placing a hand on his shoulder for a second before walking of

Will then started head to his english class which mike was also in.

Mike had gotten to English a little earlier hoping it would help his grades improve so his dad would stop looking at him like he was a disappointment.

unfortunately for him he was in the same English class as will which meant he would have to ignore the sad eyes watching him it always hurt when will was sad but he knew that if he talked to will or any of his freinds his dad would find out and his life would just get worse.

Later when mike gets home his dad is sat on his lazyboy as usual 

"Michael " ted says when mike walks into the living room

"Yes sir" mike says 

Ted gets up from his chair 

"Did you talk to anyone today" he says sternly 

"No sir" mike says 

"Not even that faggot boy will Byers " Ted says in disgust 

Mike flinches 

"Don't call him that" mike says 

He regrets it when his dad slaps him across the face

"I will call him what I want and I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want your mother to find out that your one of them".

Tears fill Mike's eyes and his lip trembles 

"Stop your crying your a man act like one now go to your room I don't want to see your face until dinner " ted says 

Mike sniffles and wipes a tear from his eyes before running up to his room and shutting the door.

Once he shut the door he sinks to the ground and he looked around his room what was once filled with toys posters and drawings that will had given him was now an empty blank space with nothing except some books that his dad approved of a desk to do his homework and a bed to sleep on.

his mom had been confused when he'd gotten rid of the posters and toys but mike didint say anything fearing his dad would blow his secret he'd watched barely holding in tears when his dad burnt all the drawings will had given him he pleaded with him to stop but he ignored him saying 

"I'm doing you a favour boy if you want to be normal again we have to burn every trace of what caused it"

He sobbed as he rembered the flame engulfing paper and smell of smoke filling his nose

Wiping his tears away he stands up and heads over to his desk opening up a draw which held a blade that he'd stolen from his dad's razor

Slowly he pulls up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal his skinny arm covered with scars some old some new he then takes the blade and runs it aross his arm letting out a sob of pain before putting the blade back and letting the blood fall down his arm he then cleaned up with a t shirt lying on the floor before lying on his bed holding his arm breaking down in tears.

All he wanted in that moment was will all he wanted was will to hold him and tell him it was gonna be okay but he knew he never could.


	2. Chapter 2

Its late at night when eleven knocks on wills door like she has done for 3 months 

"Come in el" will says shading in the last parts of his sketch.

She comes in and shuts the door before taking a seat on wills bed and he hands her his sketch book

It was almost like a tradition where she would come to his room and he would show her what he was working on and it was nice to have someone to talk to now that Jonathan had gone of to college.

Tonight he'd been working on one of his many sketches of mike and eleven gave him a small smile 

"He's smiling" she says sadly trying to remember the last time mike smiled 

"I'm sorry it's just a sketch" will says knowing that a smile on mikes face was a rareity now.

"I miss him" she says 

Despite their brakeup they remained good freinds until everything changed 

"I miss him to I see him in school and he just looks so sad and I want to ask him what's wrong but he walks away before I can get near him" will wipes a tear away that falls down his face .

"I'd do anything just to see him smile again" will says 

To say that Steve was worried about mike would be understatement he was more than just worried he was super worried.

when mike had first started pulling away from the group he wasn't to concerned afterall he was a moody teen about to start high school himself not to long ago but then he just stopped talking to them completely. 

Steve would see him shopping with his mom and he was becoming skinnier and frailer each time

"Am I gonna get those tapes anytime today pretty boy " Billy says.

Steve rolls his eyes before handing the tapes over to billy

"You flatter me" Steve jokes

"Just stating facts Harrington " Billy says with a flirty smile

Steve is left speechless and Billy walks out with a smile on his face. 

"Steve Harrington left speechless now that's a first" robin says 

"Shut up" he replies trying to hide his smile 

"I'm pretty sure I saw you blushing " she says 

"Whatever " Steve replies 

"What had you so distracted anyway " Robin asks 

"I'm worried about mike I'm pretty sure that kid hasn't cracked a smile since starcourt " Steve replies. 

"Can you blame him that shit was scary it's enough to scar anyone "

"Yeah but it's not just that he doesn't talk to his freinds anymore and he's lost a shit ton of weight" 

"Maybe somethings going off at home I mean his mom and dad aren't exactly a match made in heaven "she says 

Steve takes that information in before getting back to work.

Meanwhile at the wheelers house Karen lade wide awake in her bed worried about her son he barley ate his dinner and just pushed it around the plate before asking to be excused 

She needed to know what was wrong why he never smiled anymore and why he never saw his freinds.

The next morning mike wakes up and imeadietly wants go back to sleep Tuesday's were never easy for him mostly because he shared four lessons with most of the party minus Will which was a small bonus.

he didn't how much more of wills sad eyes he could take knowing that he's the reason they were sad in the first place he hated hurting him but he didn't have a choice 

He hears a knock on the door and his mom's soft voice calling him

"I'm up mom" he calls before getting out of bed with a groan and heading over to his desk to pick up the concealer he took from Nancy's room in order to cover up the red mark his father left on his cheek.

downstairs Karen was trying to get Ted to listen to her worries

"There's something wrong with him ted I'm telling you " she says while cutting up Holly's pancakes.

"He's growing up Karen you can't expect him to play games forever"

"This is not about the games ted he's different he doesn't talk to anyone he barely eats his dinner I don't even know if he's eating at school" 

Ted catches mike quietly heading for the door and gives him a warning look before turning back to karen.


End file.
